Couple Agents : Once Upon a Time in Japan
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: setelah menyelesaikan kasus Pengeboman di Karakura dan kembali ke Amerika, Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk kembali bersama Hinamori. bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah mereka? check this out!


Couple Agents : Once upon a Time in Japan

© Dee

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Chapter1: Okaerinasai, Tomodachi

-XXX-

January 9th, 2012

Langit tampaknya begitu bersahabat karena pada pukul tujuh pagi ia sudah begitu cerah menyirami Karakura yang mulai sibuk itu, tanpa awan-awan yang kemarin menemani. Beberapa anak muda sebenarnya menggerutu karena itu merupakan hari yang pertama sekolah setelah libur musim dingin mereka selama 2 minggu. Namun seorang gadis bermata Hazel justru sangat bersemangat setelah banyak hal terjadi, dan ia akhirnya bisa kembali menjadi anak SMA biasa.

"Hmm, saat ini bos sedang apa ya?" gumam Momo kepada dirinya sendiri. Maklum saja, setelah 'banyak hal terjadi', ia memohon sesuatu yang sebenarnya agak lucu. Yaitu ia ingin kembali ke Karakura setelah ia ditugaskan disini beberapa waktu lalu.

-Flasahback, 2 months ago-

"_Sir, saya mohon," pinta Momo_

"_Kau sudah yakin?" tanya pria berambut putih panjang yang sedang menyangsikannya, Juushirou. _

"_Sudah, Sir." Jawab Momo, mantap._

"_Tapi aku tidak mau membuangmu begitu saja. Kau itu tunas muda yang berbakat," ujar Juushirou._

"_Tapi Sir—"_

"_Aku mengerti," potong Juushirou. "Begini saja, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku,"_

"_Apa itu, sir?" tanya Momo._

"_Kau harus mencari ketua Klan Kira dan mengajaknya kembali bergabung dengan FBI."_

-XXX-

"Duk duk duk,"

"Momo, kau sudah siap?"

"Ah iya, Shiro-chan!" ujar Momo buru-buru mengenakan syalnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau ini lama sekali," gerutu pria yang memiliki rambut putih seperti namanya, Toushiro. Ia terlihat rapi dan dibalut dengan Syal hijau turquoise-nya.

"Gomen ne, ah, ayo berangkat, aku ingin tahu ekspresi mereka saat melihat kita masuk, hehehe,"

-XXX-

"Selamat pagi…" ujar Momo dan Toushiro bersamaan. Begitu memasuki ruangan kelas 2-2*.

"Lho? Kalian Berdua?" ujar Ichigo kaget. Seketika dua puluh tiga kepala lainnya menoleh dan mendapati dua orang yang pernah menyelamatkan mereka dan belakangan diketahui adalah agen FBI dan CIA. Lalu keheningan pun dimulai.

"Er, iya, ini kami, hehehe," ujar Momo senang. "Tadaima!"

"Momo-chan!" teriak Rukia, memecah keheningan disana. Lalu ia maju dan memeluk Momo.

"Okaerinasai, tomodachi," ujar Ichigo, lalu kedepan menyambut Toushiro, diikuti Hisagi dan yang lainnya.

Seketika ruang kelas 2-2 itu menjadi gaduh. Semuanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, yaitu mengapa mereka kembali. Sedangkan mereka berdua hanya menjawab 'kami sekolah disini' dengan tertawa. Lalu mereka memuji Momo dan Toushiro dengan memeragaakan ketika mereka menyelamatkan seluruh murid KIHS. Momo dan toushiro hanya tersipu. Lalu tak lama mereka harus bubar karena bel jam pertama telah berbunyi.

-XXX-

"_It's time to lunch."_

Akhirnya bel makan siang yang ditunggu para murid itu berbunyi. Mereka langsung merapikan meja mereka—sebagian juga tidak—dan langsung mnghambur koridor. Lalu Rukia, Ichigo, Momo dan Toushiro pun termasuk dalam Kerumunan tersebut dan memilih makan siang di atap.

"Itadakimasu." Ujar mereka berempat bersamaan. Mereka berempat menghadapi makan siang mereka yang beragam, mulai dari yang sekedar roti isi, hingga nasi dan lauk pauk.

"Nah," ujar Ichigo, memecah keheningan.

"Apanya yang 'nah'?" tanya Momo, bingung.

"Tentu saja jelaskan kedatangan kalian!" ujar Ichigo, jengkel. Sesungguhnya sedari tadi ia ingin menanyakan tentang itu, namun selalu terhalang oleh sesuatu.

"Kami-"

"'Kami bersekolah disini'," potong Ichigo, mencibir. "Kau pikir aku sedungu apa? Kalian para Agen tentu saja tidak semudah itu mengundurkan diri,"

"Oh ya, kami mengundurkan diri," ujar Toushiro santai, seraya melahap roti selai nanasnya. "Tapi sayang kau benar, kami tidak dilepas begitu saja, yah, singkatnya kami diberi tugas, tapi tidak diberi waktu kapan selesainya, ya mirip-mirip liburanlah,"

"Iya!" ujar Momo senang. "Aku disuruh membujuk seorang Yakuza yang dulu adalah relasi FBI namun entah kenapa memutuskan hubungan, sedangkan Shiro-chan disuruh untuk…"

Ichigo kaget mengapa Momo bisa berkata dengan senang tentang hal seperti itu.

"Untuk mengawasi anak konglomerat dan menyelidiki apakah benar ia salah satu pendiri organisasi pemberantas orangtua."

"Haa? Memang ada?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada, dan yang kita curigai ini adik kelas kita." sambung Toushiro.

"Wah, siapa tuh?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Tidak bisa disini, terlalu riskan."

"Terus Klan siapa yang kamu harus bujuk?" tanya Ichigo pada Momo.

"Ah, itu, mm, Ki-kira kalau tidak salah," ujar Momo mengingat-ngingat.

"Haaa? Kau yakin!" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Mereka itu, jaringannya luas sekali, selain itu, mereka itu sadis, bahkan sama wanita."

"Wah, menarik," ujar Toushiro. "Heran kenapa ia bisa di rekrut oleh FBI sebelumnya."

"Ah, Momo, aku tak yakin kau akan datang kesana sendirian," ujar Rukia khawatir.

"Memang tidak," ujar Toushiro seraya menelan suapan terakhirnya. "Ia akan kesana bersamaku."

"Hey—" protes Momo.

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Potong Toushiro.

"Uhh, baiklah." Ujar Momo kesal. Mereka sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dan Momo kalah.

"Oi, oi," celetuk Rukia. "Dari tadi aku mau tanya,"

"Apa?" tanya mereka—Momo dan Toushiro—bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Eh?" tanya Momo, kaget. Bukannya menjawab ia justru tertawa, diikuti Toushiro dan Ichigo.

"Uhh, kalian ini, kok malah tertawa?" ujar Rukia kesal.

"Hahaha,lagipula, kau ini, kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau mereka pacaran," ujar Ichigo seraya menyeka air matanya. "Mereka sudah lama pacaran, meski awalnya bohongan, tapi akhirnya mereka benar-benar pacaran saat di LA,"

"Wah, begitu, kalian ini tidak terduga ya," ujar Rukia polos. "Aku juga mau deh, hahaha,"

"Ehem!" Toushiro berdeham, yang jelas-jelas menyindir Ichigo.

"A-apaan sih!"

"Udah ah," potong Momo. "Eh, gimana kalau kita rayakan kedatangan kita kembali?"

"Boleh saja," jawab Toushiro.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam kalian datang ke Apartemen kami ya di kompleks Abe, pukul tujuh,"

"Eh? Kalian tinggal bareng?"

-XXX-

Hari pertama itu memang tak selamanya buruk. Buktinya periode ke tujuh dan kedelapan mereka kosong untuk rapat koordinasi. Dan sebagian murid menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Termasuk Momo, Toushiro, Rukia, Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Hey, lihat deh, si Ishida itu memecahkan kasus lagi!" ujar Orihime yang langsung mencomot koran hari ini dari rak koran.

"Haa? Ishida? Siapa itu?" tanya Toushiro.

"Detektif SMU yang terkenal baru-baru ini setelah adanya pembunuhan Hiroshi Fukuda, si pemilik Salon yang terkenal disini itu, dalam kasus pembunuhan _hair dryer_," jelas Ichigo.

"Eh? Pembunuhan _hair dryer?"_ tanya Momo.

"Iya, jadi si Hiroshi itu terbunuh di bathub dengan _hair dryer_ didalamnya, dan ternyata yang ngebunuh maid-nya yang ternyata selingkuhannya si Hiroshi!" ungkap Orihime dengan bersemangat.

"Dan Orihime adalah salah satu dari jajaran fansnya," kata Rukia. "Makanya dia selalu baca koran,"

"Wah, dia anak SMU ini?" tanya Momo lagi.

"Sayangnya bukan, dia sekolah di sekolah Khusus Laki-laki, Quincy High School," jawab Orihime kecewa.

"Kepolisian merekrut dia sih, tapi dia gak mau," ujar Ichigo.

"Ohh, gitu toh," ujar Toushiro mengerti. "Jadi pengen ketemu deh,"

"Eh, liat deh, kayaknya Ulquiorra bikin ulah lagi," ujar Rukia, melihat kolom berita yang ada di bawah berita tentang Ishida.

"Siapa lagi itu?" tanya Momo.

"Dia itu pesulap, gak diketahui nama Aslinya, yang kita tahu Cuma Ulquiorra aja," kata Rukia seraya menunjuk foto Ulquiorra yang terpampang. "Dia ini sering banget bikin ulah di rumah orang-orang jahat kayak rumah Stark, si Milyarder yang gak diketahui sumbernya itu,"

"Iya, dia mencuri sekitar 1 milyar, keren gak?" sahut Orihime semangat.

"Waah, beberapa bulan gak kesini tiba-tiba banyak orang-orang baru ya!" ujar Momo.

"Iya, aku jadi gak sabar nemuin, yah, beberapa kasus lah," ujar Toushiro.

"Kalian ini, membicarakan kasus seperti mau beli eskrim saja!" ujar Orihime.

"Hahahahaha!"

"Oh iya, kepala sekolah kita sekarang siapa?" tanya Momo.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kepala Sekolah kita sudah di ganti dengan guru olahraga, namanya Kyouraku," jawab Rukia. "Dia itu, tidak terduga deh,"

"Ng, maksudnya?" tanya Momo.

"Yah, lihat saja nanti,"

-XXX-

"Matta ne," ujar para siswa dan siswi KISH itu seraya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Termasuk Momo dan Toushiro yang pulang bersama karena memang mereka satu Apartemen. Apartemen mereka terletak tidak begitu jauh sehingga mereka tidak perlu naik kereta.

"Malam ini mau makan apa?" tanya Momo kepada Toushiro ketika mereka dekat dengan toko sayur-mayur.

"Nguing, Nguing, Nguing,"

"Maaf, apa Shiro-chan?" ujar Momo yang tidak mendengar jawaban Toushiro karena sebuah mobil polisi lewat.

"Aku mau Sup Miso," ulang Toushiro melihat bahan-bahan makanan disana.

"Mm, baiklah," ujar Momo seraya memilih bahan, lalu membayarnya.

"Nguing, Nguing, Nguing," lalu beberapa mobil polisi lewat dan membelok di kompleks Abe.

"Hei Momo, hanya perasaanku atau memang banyak sekali mobil polisi lewat ya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Lho? kalian tidak tahu? Di Apartemen itu kan ada kasus pembunuhan ruang tertutup," jawab ibu-ibu pemilik toko sayur itu.

"Eh? berarti si Ishida itu akan muncul?" kata Toushiro antusias.

"Tidak tahu ya, karena yang terbunuh itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri."

—To be Continue—

Keterangan:

*: di Couple Agents mereka kelas 3-2, itu kesalahan mengetik, Maaf ^^?

Dee's Space:

Well, Alhamdulillah saya kembali lagi setelah ke hiatus-an saya selama dua tahun belakangan T.T dan inilah Sekuel dari Couple Agents. Tapi cerita ini—sejauh ini—belum merujuk ke Couple Agents, jadi maaf kalau ambigu ya ^^; tapi nanti kalau readers sekalian berminat untuk membaca Couple Agents ya silakan, dengan tatanan bahasa yang buruk itu T/T lalu, yah itu saja sepertinya, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, silakan di baca, di review dan didukung, YEAH! Jadilah Reviewers!


End file.
